Oblivious -On Hold-
by Living-in-Wonderlandx
Summary: Clara Beth McCoy, she used to call Bluebell her home but is now a successful Doctor out in Los Angeles. When Brick Breeland gets a fantastic offer and is going to be gone for a few months, She gets a call to return. She is happy to go back and see everyone but will things go as good as she has planned?
1. Chapter 1

*Clara's POV*

So there I was, in my car driving to LAX for my early morning flight. I flipped through the radio while sitting in the normal Los Angeles traffic, but couldn't find anything. I should have already been at Mattel Children's hospital, checking on my patients but things were changing. Instead I was flying into Mobile Alabama then driving on into Bluebell, the town that had once been my home.

I pulled into the parking lot and got my bags out of the trunk and sighed. _What are you even doing Clara Beth, last time you were in Bluebell was when you were 18. You are 26 now and had your whole life here in Los Angeles._ I thought, walking into the airport, I still had a little while to wait for my flight. I didn't dread flying and I didn't dread seeing the people who had once been like family. But what if everyone had changed. I knew I for sure had.

Yes I had spent most of my childhood there and I knew the people, my childhood best friends were there. But my parents moved me and my sister out to San Francisco when I was 8 years old, and she was 4. We had only went back a few times for holidays and when I was eighteen, For Lemon's graduation party. I knew it was only going for the next 6 months but it would be a challenge, I wasn't the same little girl anymore.

I boarded my flight and then looked at the card that I had received a few weeks prior.

 _It was a normal Tuesday evening, I got off work at the hospital and went back to my apartment building. I picked up to mail and went to my apartment, looking through it. Most of the mail I had gotten was just junk but there was a card from the Breelands, they were good friends with my parents. I opened it and it read:_

 _Dear Clara McCoy,_

 _I had spoken with your father recently and he was telling me all about you and your success. He seemed so proud of you and I am so happy you have grown up to achieve your dreams. We miss you and your whole family here in Bluebell and really hope to get to see y'all soon. I was writing you this card, hoping you might be able to do a favor for me. I got this offer to go to Europe for the next 6 months and I really need someone to look over my half of the practice here. I think you would be the perfect person to do so if you would be up to it and could. Hope to talk soon!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Dr. Brick Breeland_

 _I put the letter down and called my parents and talked to them both about it. I wasn't too keen on the idea at first but the more I thought about it I decided I would do it. So there I was packing to go back to Bluebell, Alabama._

I looked up from the book I had started reading, when the plane started to land and I started to feel more nervous. _Was I ready to be here? Would anyone even know me?_ I gathered my belongings and walked to the luggage retrieval area.

After getting my bags, I went to the car Brick had arranged for me and started the drive to Bluebell. Not much had changed so far, Alabama still looked the same but the closer I got the more anxious I became.

I drove up the little road right into Bluebell, as I looked around it all started coming back. I remembered all the go memories I had here and then pulled into the driveway at the Medical Practice. I walked in and seen the receptionist sitting there at the front desk and she said "May I help you Ma'am?"

I smiled at her, walking up to the desk "I am here to see Dr. Breeland is he here right now?"

She smiled at me and before she could answer me, he walked out of his office and said "Well hello Clara McCoy, I am glad you made it! How was your trip?" He came over and hugged me.

I hugged back and said "It was good, so do you know where I will be staying? I would like to get everything unpacked and when are you leaving?"

He replied "I am leaving in the morning" he looked at the receptionist "Emmeline this is Clara McCoy! She will be over my part of the practice, the girl I was telling you about. Can you take her to where she will be staying and show her around? I want to finish up with these patients."

Emmeline smiled at me "Well Hello I am Emmeline Hattenbarger, its nice to me you! Come on and we will get you settled in."

I smiled at her, I had missed how nice everyone was. I replied "Nice to meet you too, I'm Clara Beth and thank you so much."

We got into my car and she showed me the way to Mayor Lavon Hayes plantation. She was telling all kinds of things and we parked there in his driveway. She knocked and he came to the door "Hello, you must be Clara, who is going to be staying with Zoey. I'm Lavon, The mayor of this town and its nice to meet you. Come on, I'll take y'all over there!"

He grabbed my bags from me and we walked over to the carriage house. I smiled and followed him and he told Zoey I was there. He then looked at me and said "So, you and Zoey share the electricity with Wade in the gate house."

I stopped and giggled "you mean Wade Kinsella?"

He smiled "yeah, you know Wade?"

I nodded and walked into the house, I smiled at Zoey and he told me I would be living upstairs. I walked up there and laid my bags down on the bed, then looked around. It wasn't my apartment in LA but it was cozy feeling.

I walked back down and Emmeline said "Come on and I'll show you around town but you seem to know most of it."

I smiled and replied "I'd love that, some food and maybe a cup of coffee would be great too."

She smiled and we took off walking through town. I was looking around and seeing what had changed since I had been here. Most of it was just the same, like it hasn't changed people had just grown up. I smiled and I seen Lemon over there, practicing with the Belles. That was something she had always wanted, I would have to meet up with her later. Emmeline then said "So Clara, I've heard about you from Brick, are you happy to be back?"

I smiled at her and said "Well I am happy to see everyone again but I will miss my life in Los Angeles too."

She nodded and said "Yes I understand that, so is the Rammer Jammer fine with you?"

I nodded, smiling and walked over there with her. As soon as we walked in I seen the guy at the bar. He looked like he had before, ungroomed but still handsome. I told her where I was going and I went on over there taking a seat at the bar. He said with his back turned "What can I get ya?" He then turned around "Well, if it isn't Clara McCoy! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!"

I smiled at him and said "Hey Wade Kinsella! I am going to be in charge of Dr. Breeland's half of the practice until he returns. How have you been doing? I've missed you and I heard me and you would be sharing electricity."

He chuckled "oh gosh, you're staying with Zoey and I've missed you too. You should've visited more often! I've been doing good, working here at the bar and hanging out Lavon mostly. Have you talked to anyone else yet?"

I smiled at him and sipped the drink he had made for me "Just Lavon and Zoey, haven't been in town long. They both seem really great! I couldn't visit more I have had no time, with med school, working at the hospital and everything else."

He said "They are you will like them! Oh well look at you being all productive out in the the big city, forgetting your old friend Wade." He chuckled looking at me.

I smiled I had missed this, I had missed him and everyone else here in Bluebell. Not enough to make me leave LA, but it was nice to be here for now.

I was sitting there listening to Wade talk about old times and laughing about some of the things we would do. Usually when we came in it was only a few days but I was usually out with friends the whole time. I smiled and said "Well I need to get back to the house and unpack, I will see you later Wade!"


	2. Chapter 2

*Clara's POV*

Few days later, I walked back to the carriage house. I walked in and looked at Zoey, saying "Do you know there is an alligator out there running amok!"

Zoey laughed and said "Yes, that's just Burt Reynolds. He is Lavon's pet alligator and my first day here he scared me so bad! It was late and I was screaming, George Tucker ran over to save me."

I giggled and could see that happening in my head then said "Oh that's great! So Zoey where are you from? They are all talking about how you are new around here."

Zoey smiled and said "I came here from New York to work for a year, then I will go back. I am meant to be a cardiothoracic surgeon but before I could get my fellowship I had to do this. Are you staying here in Bluebell or going back? Lavon said you were here from Los Angeles."

I replied "Yeah I will be going back to my life in LA when Brick returns, but I do enjoy coming back and seeing everyone. I need to go unpack my things if you want to come up and help you can" I smiled and walked upstairs, starting to unpack my bags.

I got it looking more like home, it was looking much happier. I flopped down on my bed and started thinking over things looking at the ceiling. I should probably go see Lemon and make plans to hang out sometime. I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard Zoey call from downstairs. I hollered back asking what she wanted and she said "You want to go out with Lavon, and I? We are going to the Rammer Jammer for a few drinks."

"Sure" I said and I changed quickly, going downstairs to meet her.

We met up with Lavon over at his place and the three of us walked together to the Rammer Jammer. It was really the only place we could go, the only other restaurant was Fancies and it was more…well as the name implies, fancy. _You are really bad at explaining things Clara._

I took a seat at the bar with them and we were talking about the things happening in the town of Bluebell. I ordered a drink from Shelly, Wade must not have been working. I couldn't drink too much, I was working my first day tomorrow. I took a sip of my fruity drink when Zoey said something about George and Lemon's wedding, I almost spit that fruity drink on her. _Why didn't I know this? We used to be best friends? I knew they were dating when had visited before but I didn't think this._

Lavon looked at me smiling "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…but honestly it wouldn't surprise me if you did."

I giggled and said "Yeah I am fine just didn't know about that, I didn't even know they were still together."

Zoey smiled and said "Is there a reason they shouldn't be together? Do you know any juicy secrets?"

I laughed, replying "Well no secrets and no there is no reason…I don't see why they couldn't, just didn't think they would make it this long. I wish I had some secrets on them but I don't remember any."

We all laughed and had a pretty good night, I was happy about my first day in Bluebell. I still missed LA but these 6 months might not be too bad. I was excited to be working in the practice and wanted to see George and Lemon tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up there in the carriage house, it was burning up. I got out of bed and walked over to Lavon's house. "Good Morning guys, I got to have a cup of coffee before I can start my day."

They all laughed as I poured myself a cup. "So Clara you like working with Zoey? I think you two will get along much better than Zoey and Brick did." Lavon said.

I smiled, nodding and Zoey said "I think you would be correct there. I just seem to always mess up around that man."

I smiled and was pretty excited to be doing this, it would be a change to what I was doing but it was good. I got ready and went on over into town, I picked up some coffee and on into the practice.

I smiled and gave Zoey a cup and then handed Addie Pickett our new receptionist a cup. We had just got her, when our other one Didi left to go work at George's office.

After we had both seen a few patients and Zoey had to stitch up a pig, we decided to go grab lunch. We went to the Rammer Jammer and we were sitting there talking to Shelley and Tom for a second. Zoey then said "Is there not one single guy in this town that I can get with?"

I giggled and then said "Well you know you could go for Wade, you almost did a while back. And trust me I know he likes you by the way he looks at you."

Shelley smirked at her "I think she knows what she is talking about and then you could tell me all about it afterwards."

We all laughed about it and George Tucker walked over there to pay Shelley. I just smiled at him and wondered if he would even recognize me, we did used to be close friends. He smiled and said "Zoe I heard you stitched up our Bo, I bet that was different any anything you had ever did."

She smiled at him in a flirty way and replied "Well you know, I took a farm rotation in medical school, I was pretty prepared." She laughed.

George chuckled a little and smiled at me, saying "Hello Clara Beth, nice to see you around town again, we should get together and catch up later. Well I got to get back to work." He smiled at us and left.

 _She looked at George, the way Wade looks at her._ I thought as I finished eating and Shelley looked at the smiled plastered on Zoey's face and said "No! Oh no! Zoey, George is far from a single man, you can be like this over him. He is the absolute opposite of single!"

Zoey looked at us and said "I know, he's taken. I don't like George anyway, I just need to find a single guy like George."

I smiled "Like I said a second ago, there is always Wade!"

Zoey sighed "No that is a mistake! Mistake! Mistake!"

As we were talking about Zoey and Wade, Wade walked in with a blonde girl. She was at the practice earlier that day with a headache, talking to Zoey. _Well this is weird_ I thought but it got weirder when Wade said "Hey Shelley, get me two beers and two more for my wife!"

I looked over to Zoey and I was shocked but the look on her face was ten times worst than mine. _He's married?!_ I was sure him and Zoey had a thing that should be going on.

We left and went back to the practice, in was empty except for Addie. Zoey looked at her and said "Addie, Wade is married?! How Could I not know this?! When did this happen?!"

Addie shrugged, kind of shocked herself "Well I guess we didn't know he was still married. He and Tansy got married about 4 years ago, they got really drunk and married each other on a shrimp boat. They only stayed together about 4 months, I guess they never got that divorce."

We went back to her office and she looked at me, saying "There is no single men here in Bluebell!"

Right as I started to say something a guy walked in and said "Dr. Hart I just wanted to say you did a great job on Bo! I've never seen such good sutures on a pig. I'm Judson Lyons by the way, the vet from Mobile."

Zoey smiled really big and maybe even blushed a little, saying "Oh its no big deal, not a problem at all."

Judson smiled and then asked "Zoe would you maybe want to go out to dinner sometime as a thank you?"

Zoey stood there frozen and I giggled a little then answered for her "Judson she means yes, she would love too!"

Later that evening we were over at Lavon's and watching Zoey model dresses for us for her date. We were having a really good time and talking about Judson, when the doorbell went off. Lavon opened it to Lemon Breeland and Annabeth and said, smiling "Hello, oh my Zoey what a nice dress. But Mayor Hayes we do have a favor to ask, I know you are mighty busy so I don't know why you wouldn't go ahead and say no."

Lavon smiled at her and said "Well Lemon I would like to hear the request before refusing it."

Lemon sighed "Well it is, will you do us an honor and help co-host the turtle derby? But I know you have many other things to do."

Lavon smirked at her and said "Well co-hosting with Lemon Breeland would be mighty delightful, I will do it!"

Lemon sighed and I smiled at her and said "Well Lemon Breeland, I have been meaning to stop by and say hello. I have managed to run into everyone else."

Lemon cheered up and said "Well hey Clara Beth McCoy, I knew you were working for my father and I was meaning to come talk to you too. George told me, he had seen you around, and I am glad you are back. Come here!"

I smiled and went over hugging her, and I still don't know why I was worried about coming back to Bluebell. "Yes! We have so much to catch up on Lemon, we have to get together soon."

She smiled, replying "Yes I know! I will let you know a good time but right now I got to get back to planning. Hope to see you later at the Turtle Derby!" Lemon waved and left.


	3. Chapter 3

*Clara's POV*

The next day, the practice was very slow and Zoey's date was today. I and Addie were laughing at her and her making of conversation cards. "Zoey please quit making those!" I said and started looking through the topics she had wrote down.

Addie smiled and started looking also "Zoey you can't be serious with these! Talking to this guy should just come, first dates are so important."

I smiled and handed her cards back "I think Addie and I have the practice under control, you go get ready do this date! I'm so excited for you!"

She smiled and left, as I sit there talking to Addie and treated no more than two patients. I looked at Addie "I'm going to go get coffee, you want a cup?"

"Yes please!" She said, smiling.

I smiled and left, walking over to get a cup of coffee. I seen Wade standing there looking at Tansy and some guy. Man this is getting weirder by the minute. Isn't that his wife?! I thought walking over to him. "Hey Wade, Isn't that your wife?" I said pointing at her, hugging another man.

He chuckled and looked at me "Well I hadn't seen her in a year, she came back to sign those divorce papers Tucker wrote up years ago." he looked over at the guy "But I am getting ready to take all that back if it's for this loser! Like seriously? This guy!"

I smiled at him "Well I can see what you mean by that, but do you really think stopping the divorce will help? I thought you would want to move on from Tansy now."

He sighed "Well yea, but I do care about her and this guy is something she can't do!" he grabbed my hand "Come on! I need to go see Tucker!"

I followed him to George's office and Wade hurried in there "Hey I need those papers back!" He said reaching for them.

"Wade! Why? What do you need them for?" He said, looking shocked.

Wade keep reaching, and said "See Tucker remember that one time in High School when I broke a rib saving you, so now you owe me. Give me the papers!" he grabbed the folder out of George's hand, ripping up the papers.

"I'm not getting the divorce." He said walking out, leaving me there.

 _Why did he bring me in the first place?_ I ask myself, standing there. I think we were both in shock but soon reality snapped back. George looked at me and said "Well Clara Beth that was something I wasn't expecting today. Since you are here, would you like to go get a cup of coffee?"

I smiled "Sure! That was actually where I was heading, before seeing Wade." I said as we walked out of the firm.

We got coffee and took a seat outside. I then started laughing and he looked at me "Are you okay? Did I do something funny?" He said

I replied, laughing "Do you remember that time, when we were like 8 and snuck in that old house. Wade had said it was haunted and so we all had to go check it out. The doors were locked, so we climbed through a window that was broken out. Lemon was terrified but I think we all were but didn't admit it."

He started laughing too and said "Yes! We somehow lost Wade. Us three were freaking out about it but really he was just trying to scare us."

I laughed harder just thinking about it, I had pretty much forgot a lot of the fun times here, but they seemed to be coming back. "Yes! We all screamed and but that was nothing to when we actually heard something. Even Wade looked scared and Lemon said she was leaving but didn't. Then we followed you upstairs and up there was even creepier."

I smiled really big and said "Yes I know it really was!" He chuckled "Then I fell through the floor and y'all thought I had died. Lemon was freaking out and Wade was like how are we going to tell his parents! I was just like guys shut up I need help!"

I smiled "yes I was so scared and you were bleeding but kept saying I'm fine! I just wanted to slap you!" I giggled "You had to get stitches after that didn't you?"

He smiled "yes I did, that sucked!" He seen Lemon coming over to us and said "Hey Darlin'"

Lemon smiled at us and said "Hello Clara, what are you two doing here? Isn't there work to be done?"

I giggled and said "yes there probably is actually, I will see you later Lemon. Bye George." I walked back to the practice and seen Addie at the front desk _Crap! I forgot her coffee!_ I thought and said "Addie I am so sorry! I didn't get your coffee and I was gone to long!"

She laughed "Its fine Clara, I promise! Nothing happened while you were gone and I got my own coffee I seen you talking to George."

I smiled and replied "Okay good, I am so glad you didn't me around here."

Later that night, I was sitting there in the carriage house, reading a book I had brought with me. I heard someone come in "Hello?" I said cautiously.

Zoe sighed and said "It's just me."

I got up and went over to her "You're back early. Did something happen? Judson didn't stand you up did he?"

She shook her head "No he didn't…I stood him up actually, I called and told him I was sick from outside the restaurant"

"Zoey, why? I thought you were excited!" I said, shocked.

"Well I haven't dated in forever and I just couldn't do it!" She said freaking out.

We spent the rest of the night talking about what had happened and hoped it wouldn't be too bad tomorrow around town.

The next morning we went with Lavon walking around town, Zoe was for sure the talk of the day. _Well that is one difference, do this in LA and no one cares! Well unless their famous or something._ I thought as we walked over to the Rammer Jammer.

Shelley hurried over to us "Zoey Hart, how could you stand up the only single man around! Why? Why would you do that?"

I looked at Zoey and she grabbed my arm and said "Well we should probably get to work!" running off, pulling me along with her.

I stood there at the front desk talking to Addie, when Zoey came in there and said "I am going to call this a day and treat me self to a date as the independent woman I am. I am going out to mobile and not mopping about this Judson thing. Clara will you give me a ride to the bus stop?"

I nodded and grabbed my keys and drove Zoe there, before going back to work I grabbed a cup of coffee. As I was walking back someone hollered at me, I turned around and smiled at George. "Yes Mr. Tucker?" I giggled.

He smiled "Hey I was wondering do you like Woody Allen?"

I smiled "Yes why?"

He smiled and replied "Since this is the first time we have been able to hang out with each other in forever. I am going to Mobile for the Woody Allen Festival and thought you might want to join me. That is unless you're going to the turtle derby tonight?"

"Sure! I would love to join you but shocked you aren't going to the turtle race. Isn't Lemon hosting it?" I answered.

He chuckled "yes she is, but I don't like those racing turtles. I will be over to pick you up later."

I smiled and walked back to the practice, telling Addie about it. She gave me a look and I said "Hey now don't give me that he's engaged look! It is nothing like that we are just friends, I am close friends with them both. But now I got to go get ready."

She laughed and I left, hurrying home to get ready. _She is crazy for thinking that, they are some of my closest friends or used to be anyway. George is just my friend!_ I thought as I changed and soon heard a knock at the door. I walked down there and smiled at him. He smiled back "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and we left, talking about old times and laughing the whole way there. I was having a really fun time and I think he was too. We got parked and walking over to the theater to buy tickets, I looked at him "Isn't that Zoey?"

He smiled and said "Well, Well, Well Zoey Hart, I think we are the only people to like Woody Allen on this end of the east coast!"

She turned around and looked at us "Oh Clara, George what a coincidence seeing you two here. Enjoy the movie guys, see you back in Bluebell." She turned to go in.

I said "Zoey you can go in with us."

She looked at me "Yeah, okay let's do that." She said nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

*Clara's POV*

We finished watching Manhattan and we were walking out as George said "I had forgot how much of a love letter to New York that movie was. You must miss it a lot Zoey?"

"Oh all the time, do you ever miss the city?" She said.

George smiled and stopped at an ice cream stand, getting three "At times I do, I mean I loved living in New York. But you can't get skies like this there with all the stars and you for sure don't get 75 degree days is October."

I smiled and got one of the cones from him. "I didn't know you lived in New York for a while. I can't see Lemon ever living there in the city."

Zoey giggled "Yes, Lemon Breeland in New York City I couldn't see it but I didn't think Zoey Hart would ever be in Alabama."

"Yeah Lemon didn't join me in New York and that took a huge toll on our relationship. I was there for a couple years and it was rough, she was waiting on me to come back and I was waiting on her to join me. So I decided to just move back to Bluebell and things seemed to get a little better." George said as we walked through Mobile.

Zoey looked at us "I am surprised to see you all here, figured Lemon would either be with you."

George chuckled "Well Lemon Breeland is not a fan of Manhattan, or the real Manhattan, or Queens, or Brooklyn, or anything to do with New York."

Zoey giggled "Well I know she is not a fan or this New Yorker."

I laughed a little at her remark and could see they did for sure like each other. And you could definitely see Lemon wanted nothing to do with Zoey. I really hoped I didn't come off that way, I don't want her hating me.

George smiled "Anyway Lemon had the big turtle race tonight!" He said doing hand motions to insensate how big.

Zoey started laughing and replied "You say that like it is a completely normal thing. And George why are you not at this fabulous reptile derby?"

He shrugged "Well to say the least, I am not a big fan of turtles. She and I have our differences. Let me buy you ladies a cup of coffee."

Zoey smiled and said "How about a tall glass of wine instead, let's go."

We walked over to a small restaurant and ordered some drinks. "So Zoey, what happened with Judson? I thought you were excited for it." George said as we sat there at one of the outside tables.

Zoey sighed and took a sip of her wine, saying "I was so excited for the date, I was ready for it. But then Addie and Clara, we talking about dates and falling in love at work beforehand and I got nervous about it. So I got there and seen Judson through the window, he looks so nice and so sweet like it could be a real thing. I realized I didn't know how to be in a relationship, I mean when my boyfriend of six years broke up with me I didn't really cry. I am almost 30 and haven't been in a real relationship."

We sat there talking and in a lot of ways I could really relate to Zoe. I don't know the last time I had been in a relationship, there had been a few flings but nothing much. We stayed there a little longer and finished our drinks.

Zoey decided to just ride back into Bluebell with us, instead of the bus, me and her lived together anyway. We all talked on the way back about old memories, things we had heard around town, life in general.

George pulled up in front of the Carriage house and we all got out. I smiled at George and said "I had a really great time tonight."

Zoe then said "Me too and thank you all for bringing me home it really beats the bus."

"My pleasure Zoey and me too Clara Beth thanks for going with me." George said as we heard a lot of yelling and swearing over at Wade's place. The three of us ran across the yard to Wade's house, where Wade and Tansy were on the deck and her fiancé was yelling with a crossbow. Who carries around a crossbow to threaten people with, well I guess I have seen weirder.

"Oh hey guys, now is not the time to hang. We are kind of in the middle of something, this Gentlemen here I think he is gonna kill me now." Wade said looking over at us.

Tansy then said "Cole we weren't going nothing!"

Zoey looked at them with a weird look on her face and ask "What is that thing anyway?"

Tansy said shocked "It's a crossbow! What planet are you from?"

George stepped between him and Wade "Cole I want you to think here, I don't think you are thinking Cole!"

Wade yelled "That's not Cole, its Todd Gainny Jr!"

George looked at him and said loudly with hand motions like he does "Do not listen to him! You look at me! Cole look at me, I am a lawyer and I am here to tell you that what you are about to do is a serious felony, with major jail time. Whatever it is that you think Wade has done, even if he did it. It is not worth it, so you should just hand me the bow and go on."

He looked at us all then sighed and finally handed George the crossbow. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief and I calmed down a little bit, I was internally freaking out. Cole then apologizes and he and Tansey are making jokes about it, how flowers would have worked much better. I thought this was quite bogus, I was feeling panicked.

Zoey then looked at her shocked and said "Seriously?! You are joking now; you are lucky he didn't shoot someone! Lunatic!"

George went to throw the crossbow to the ground when Wade yelled about the safety, just as it hit the ground. Everything happened so fast and no one could stop the bow from going off. The arrow when right into George's leg and he was trying to not scream or freak out, falling onto Wade's deck. "There is an arrow in my leg! Oh My Gosh there's a-an arrow in my leg!" George said freaking out.

We all ran over there to him and after we got him calmed down a little bit, helped him up. Zoey called Addie and walked ahead to the practice, while Wade and I helped George get there. We were both holding onto him as he hopped on his good leg. You could tell how much pain he was in, by his breathing. I felt really bad for him I really wish this hadn't have happened.

When we got there, Addie was already waiting and helped us with George. After getting him up on the table and he said, with a panicked tone in his voice "I am just gonna lay down here. I can't believe I shot myself with a crossbow, I know how to handle a crossbow."

Zoey smiled a little "hey at least it wasn't my fault this time! Addie go ahead and give him some morphine."

Wade, Tansy, and I were standing there, with concerned looks and Wade said "Are you sure you can do this yourself, Zoey?"

I looked at Zoe and then down at George, and against my better judgement I spit out "or maybe take him to Mobile, to an actual hospital." I don't even know what came over me but it came out.

Everyone gave me and Wade a look and Zoey then said "No Clara we are fine here. And I can handle this Wade! Of course it's you that's married to the psycho with the crossbow wielding fiancé."

After those words left her mouth, her and Wade got into an argument over Tansy and the whole night. He said "hey I am not the Lunatic interested in him! Don't act like this is all my fault!"

Zoey looked at him and laughed a bit "Oh this is all your fault Wade! You are the one married to her!"

Finally George interrupted their back and forth "Guys there is an arrow in my leg!"

Addie said "I'll go call Lemon and let her know what happened." She then left, getting Wade and Tansy to leave the room.

I looked down at George's leg, and how deep it was in there. I then looked up at Zoe and said "Zoey, it's really in there I don't think it getting it out would be real easy. Have you ever worked with arrows?"

Zoey looked down at the arrow and realized that she had only seen a crossbow for the first time today. There wasn't a lot of arrow emergencies in New York, definitely not in the cardio thoracic department. "No, not really if you have you can do it and I will follow your lead." She said to me "but we probably need to do something or call out to Mobile one."


	5. Chapter 5

*Clara's POV*

I heard what Zoe had said but it was the furthest thing on my mind. I knew I could do this, it was what I lived for, what I had done every day in Los Angeles. I was a trauma surgeon and could do this but...it was George Tucker.

 _What if I mess up and something happens to him...the whole town would hate me. I would be labeled the girl who took Bricks spot and screwed up the town golden boy._

I looked at Zoe and took a deep breath, saying "I can do it here." I start assessing the wound. It was in there pretty deep and I ask for some lidocaine and my scalpel. I held that blade in my hand and immediately mind started rushing to all the possibilities.

 _What if I mess up or I miss something, I could nick an artery and he would bleed out right here! But Zoe could fix that and it's unlikely you would, Clara Beth. I could make him lose his leg! Yep, it could happen and then he would hate me…Clara Stop-_

Zoe was looking at me and I was brought back to reality when she spoke "Clara? You ok?"

*Lemon's POV*

The Turtle Derby had ended and Lavon's turtle Slow Bob had taken the cake. He had earlier in the evening ask if the two of us could be friends, I wanted that I truly did…but it was hard. I was engaged to George and I loved him but I had love for Lavon too...but I don't admit that. So at first this whole idea seemed awful but I had a great night with my new friend.

When I finished getting everything picked up and took off my gloves, walking over to where Lavon was. I smiled at him getting Slow Bob packed up, saying "You know I had fun tonight, Lavon."

He smiled back at me and with a little chuckle, replied "Me too."

I smiled and let out a small giggle "Well, I guess it turns out we can be friends."

There was a few moments of awkward silence where we were just looking at one another. I felt that this wasn't good and just seconds before I thought we were both happy, when Lavon said "Lemon, um…I don't think we can."

That's what I thought, I was expecting something like this and it was why I thought it was bad to begin with "Why not?"

Lavon kept looking at me and I was waiting for him to answer me. After a few moments he said "because I still love you."

Well that was it, the one thing I didn't want him to say. I loved him too but now wasn't the time. I knew from the beginning this friendship would blow up, but after our time tonight I had the tiniest glimmer of hope.

My thoughts were going wild as we stood there just looking at each other. I had so much I wanted to say to him but I couldn't seem to find the words. When I had finally gathered what I needed to say, my phone started to ring.

I answered and said "Hello Addie...What?!" I listened to her talk about George and what was going on. "Okay, thank you Addie." I hung up slipping my phone back into my clutch, looking up at Lavon. "George is hurt, I gotta go!" I walked away from Lavon, worried.

*Clara's POV*

I finished up, bandaging it and was glad it had went flawless like I had hoped it would. "You're all set, maybe you should stay out of trouble George Tucker, Mr. Knight in shining amour all the time." I said and looks over at Zoe.

George smiled and replied "well it seems to me that y'all are always coming to my rescue... I had a very nice time out tonight." He looked over at Zoey and smiled.

Right and she started to say something, Lemon walked in "George! George, sweetheart are you okay?" She rushed over to him as Zoe stepped back to where I was picking up. "Oh my Gosh George!" Lemon said.

George looked up at her "Yeah I'm okay, I'm fine."

She bent down and kissed him, putting her hand on his chest. "Honey I'm okay." He said kissing her back and glanced over at Zoey. "I'm just fine Lemon." He wiped her tears.

Zoe grabbed her things and walked out. I could tell by just looking at her she was upset when leaving, with tears in her eyes. I kept cleaning up, doing it exceptionally slow to just watch them... _I wanted love like that. I hadn't had a relationship like that...ever_. Finally I grabbed my bag and walked back to the carriage house, which was pitch black. I thought either Zoey is sitting in the dark or didn't come home.

I walked in and looked around "Zoe?" I hollered through the house. Ok on the bright side she isn't sitting in the dark, mopey. Which is so good. I walked upstairs and changed into something comfortable, still thinking about the night. I laid there thinking about everything that had happened.

When hearing something outside I began to get a little scared. After grabbing the closest weapon, with happened to be a baseball bat I went back out. I was sneaking around the carriage house in just a long t-shirt with a bat. I'm sure I look like a fool, glad its dark.

After I started looking, I realized this wasn't smart. _It could be an ax murderer out to get me and I am much unprepared_. Finally I found the scary problem...it was just Burt Reynolds out and about. _I probably should have known and go find Zoe_. I let the bat down, and walked over to Lavon's, going in quietly. Zoey was sitting there on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. She looked watching black and white movies and I said quietly "What are you watching?"

She looked over at me as I took a seat on the couch "right now I'm watching To Have and Have Not. Then I plan on watching Casablanca, they are such sad love stories."

We sat there watching movies, which ended up being an all-night thing. Lavon came in there the next morning, when Casablanca was about to go off. "Have y'all been here all night? What are you watching?"

Zoe nodded sadly at him and answered "Yes and Casablanca, it's just so sad. Lavon why is it that the ones we want, are always the ones we can't have."

He looked at her and was quiet for a minute then replied "I don't know...but I do know that we can't give up." He nodded "Love is worth fighting for." He walked off out of the room.

I looked over at Zoe and then back to the movie. Once it had ended, drunk a cup of coffee with them, and then walked back over to the carriage house.

After changing out of my sweats, I put on something more presentable and walked into town. _Lavon was right you did need to fight for love! You gotta go after what you want Clara Beth! You go and confess your love, like in all those movies and in it doesn't work you're leaving in a few months anyway!_ I walked through town like I had a plan but this was probably going to end disastrously. As I walked passed the Rammer Jammer, I heard my name _Crap!_ I thought,stopping to see who it was.

Wade walked over to me "Hey Clara Beth, are you doing something now or you free?"

I smiled at him and yes I was doing something but at that moment my plans changed and replied "No, I'm free Wade" I was beating myself up in my head but deep down I was happy he was here. "What did you want to do?"

Wade smiled that smile he always does and said "Well I thought you might want to get something to eat here at the Rammer Jammer. After that we could go exploring, I think that old spooky house is still there just more grew up."

I giggled at him and nodded "Sure Wade, sounds like fun!" I smiled and walked into the Rammer Jammer with him. _Was he flirting with me or was this just us being friends? What if he just ask me on a Date? Was this a date? I don't know anymore but it had stopped me from saying I wanted to and causing the 'Great Bluebell Explosion.'_

After we ordered something to eat I said "So what happened last night with you and Tansey? Are you two okay now?"

"Well, she thought we were going to be together again and I told her we probably shouldn't be. That she deserved so much better than me and a lot better than Todd Gainey Jr. Then she told me to move on from Zoey but I don't even like Zoe so I don't know. But yeah we are good now and George is going to draw up the papers again." He said.

*Lemon's POV*

I smiled and took breakfast out to George, who was laying there reading. I was so happy he was okay and wasn't hurt worse than he was, it had scared me to death. I sat the tray down on the table and said "How you feeling sweetheart?"

He smiled up at me, replied "Kinda stupid actually, I still can't believe I got shot in the leg by a dropped crossbow. It's not even a tough story!"

I giggled a little and laid my hand on his chest, sitting down beside him "How did you end up at Wade's anyway?"

"I was driving home from the movie and heard someone screaming, so I went to help." He answered.

I smiled at him "Well they were lucky to have you."

He shrugged it off and looked down, mumbling "I don't know about that, how were the turtle races?"

I sighed and laid down beside him, with my head on his chest "Believe me honey, you would have hated it." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

*Clara's POV*

Sitting there eating, I looked up at him and smiled but knew this wasn't my place. This isn't where I wanted to be and I don't think it was his either. _Wade was just a good friend...I had never thought about him like this._ I thought poking my food. _Any girl would be lucky to have Wade but I knew there was one girl he needed to be with. And the main thing was that girl was not me._

I looked over at him and smiled "Wade, I thank you for this offer and all but I know this is not what you want. You are like a best friend to me but I know someone who you look at with a sparkle in your eyes. And I have a person I kind of fancy myself too."

He looked at me and said "Oh is that so? And who is this person that apparently makes my eyes sparkle? Huh? Also who is the man that Clara Beth 'fancies' more than Wade Kinsella?"

I smiled at him, getting a little tickled over his comment "Now this conversation isn't even about me so it doesn't matter. As for you, you know exactly who I am talking about and her name rhymes with Moe Bart."

The biggest smile crept up on his face and he let out a chuckle "Oh Clara McCoy you are going to start on that now too?"

I giggled and responded "I am saying this because it is true and to be completely honest I know she likes you also but won't admit it either. I want you to go right now and tell her how you feel and then you can finally be with the woman you know you want to be with."

"Oh that is where this is going? Why I do such a crazy thing like that, I never even said I liked her like that. She is actually really annoying so I don't think I will do your idea but thanks again for your advice. I just want her for sex to be completely honest but for you Clara Beth you should tell that guy you fancy your advice." Wade said with that signature smirk on his face.

I chuckled at him and replied "Well I don't agree with you on that but if you say so Wade Kinsella. As for myself, my situation is a little more complicated that you may know. Anyway I do need to get to the office a work a little bit, bye Wade."

He hollered bye as I smiled and walked out of the Rammer Jammer, thinking about what he had said. _Yes, I do want to do it but my situation is a little bit harder than his. Zoe was single and I could tell they both felt the same way even if they wouldn't say it. But the guy I liked came with some setbacks…Oh Clara Beth stop talking to yourself and just go!_ I thought as I was walking through town. _Well they could need me at the office... Zoe might be swamped with some kind of Medical Emergency. Clara what kind of medical emergency could have happened here in Bluebell, with you finding out already. Just go see him!_

After fighting with myself the whole walk to the Breeland's house, I had come to the decision to talk to George. I slowly knocked on the door and heard someone that sounded like George say come in and I so hoped he was here alone. I walked in and smiled "Hey, how are you doing today? After your run in with the crossbow yesterday... I still can't believe that actually happened." I giggled and sit down in the sunroom beside him.

George chuckled "Well I am okay since that happened but I can't believe it either! It isn't even a cool story, because the worst part is I shot myself. So what brings you by today?"

I look at him pretending to be offended by his question and gasps "Well do you not want me here George Tucker? I just came to see my best friend in his time of need. And he treats me like this, acting like I can't visit him." I laughed "I just came to hang out, I mean I can if you are busy."

George laughed and said "No I am not busy; I was looking over some papers for work but it can wait. Thank you Clara Beth for stopping by, I seriously have missed you. So what should we do? Did you have an idea? Also are you going to the Pancake Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes I plan on going, I hope you are also." I said smiling and started thinking about what we should do. "I've got it! We should play the post-it note game!" He started laughing at my idea and looked at me with an odd look "What kind of game is that?"

I gave him a dirty look and replied "Oh don't you make fun of me, Tucker!" I playfully punched his arm. "I know what I am talking about, I used to play it with kids at the hospital all the time. You got to get a post-it note and write something on it. Then stick it on the other person's head and take turns trying to guess what is on your head. I played a lot of different games with the kids, while working." I smiled and thought back to my times in Los Angeles, working, and pretty much my whole life was there. But in this moment I would pick it all up and move.

I was brought out of my thoughts when he spoke "Okay, let's play it. What do I get if I beat you and win this game? Do I get to know more about your time in Los Angeles?"

I laughed a little and looked at him with a big smile "I don't think you going to win but if you do, then yes that can be your prize. Not a very exciting prize if I do say so myself but I am fine with it. Well let's get playing!" I got some post-its and wrote mine _'Hannah Montana'_ sticking it on his forehead.

George took the post-it pad and wrote down ' _Dragon_ ' and stuck it to mine. I giggled and said "Am I a person?" He shook his head no "So am I am animal?" I said smiling.

He chuckled at me "Yes you are. So am I a person?" I nodded, smiling bigger "okay, am I a boy or a girl?"

I giggled "You are a girl and I think you should try to act mine out." He smiled and starting flapping his arms, growling and for the big finish pretends to breathe fire. I started laughing so hard at him but wasn't even sure what he was trying to do. I finally calmed down enough to say "A-am I some kind of bird?"

He laughed "Oh Clara Beth you are so pitiful at this game! It is something I used to think was real when we were little kids. Come on you got this! And you got to also act mine out."

I giggled, looking at him clueless "Okay I will but it's going to be so bad." I got up and grabbed my phone as a microphone, giggling. I belted out "You get the best of both worlds. Chill it out, take it slow then you rock out the show." I made a complete fool of myself and blush really bad.

He laughed "That was the best thing ever! I'm Hannah Montana right?" I nodded, still laughing too hard to speak. "I told you I would beat you, Clara Beth. So now I do believe it is story time."

"George Honey, I'm back now." Lemon said from the door. At this moment I knew that things would not be as fun. Don't get me wrong me and Lemon used to be best friends, the whole time growing up. But since I had come back to Bluebell, things were different, we were different from who we were. Lemon walked into the sunroom where we were and said "Oh Clara, I didn't know you were stopping by. Do you want something to eat or a drink?"

I smiled at them both and replied "No thank you Lemon, I was just getting ready to leave. I got to run by the practice for a little bit and then going to head on back to the Mayor's Plantation. I will see you two at the pancake breakfast in the morning. " I waved at them both and left going to the office.

The next morning, I walked out to town and seen the crowd that had already gathered for the pancakes. Bluebell never failed to amaze me, with all the quirky things that it does, but I loved it for those things too. I smiled as I walked over and took a seat with Lavon and Zoey.


End file.
